


Our Broken, Silver Hearts

by certifiedAphotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAphotic/pseuds/certifiedAphotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in the AU where Nepeta died first and Equius killed Gamzee in retaliation. It is based off a picture I saw on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Broken, Silver Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I did during a free-writing session, so don't expect too much out of it, please...

He stacks the boxes just inside Goodwill's glass doors, clothes dripping wet from the rain outside. "Sir, we can help you if you would li-"

"No. I can do this myself."

I blink as I watch him return to his car. Two of my co-workers sit behind the counter nearby, whispering to one another as they always do on slow days like these. It's about that story again. A young girl died the other day at the hands of a serial killer, and her best friend killed him in revenge. Nobody knows who was involved yet, but the police made an official statement that the friend had been released and wouldn't be charged. The only thing we've heard so far is that they were all minors. All of them.

The last box thumps heavily onto the ground, raindrops splattering off of its cardboard surface. He takes a seat beside the door. The other two are too far gone into their world of gossip, so I approach and grip the sides of the box. "Be careful with that." he says.

I nod, "Of course."

The first thing I find as I peel open the box is a large green coat. I place it off to the side for now. My co-workers take little interest in the items, glancing towards the boy slouched against the windows. One of them comments that he must be around sixteen or so. I never would have thought so at first, but it made sense. He didn't seem much older than that from what I had seen of him.

A short clink of metal on metal made me glance down at what my hands were doing in the box. In my palm rested a broken, silver heart necklace with the letters, "BE-, FRI-" engraved into it. It was missing its other half, but maybe it was in one of the other boxes? Maybe...I should put it up before I lose something this small. The glass case slides open with the twist of a key, and I slip the chain around the neck of a jewelry stand.

At some point, the boy stood up and began wandering the store. The last items in the boxes were removed, sorted through, and left to my co-workers to organize throughout the store. He wanders around in a daze for several minutes, before reaching the counter. Flecks of black hair escape beneath the brim of his hat as he knelt down to examine its contents. I don't stare, but I watch him from out the corner of my eye.

His hand reaches up to the collar of his shirt, fingers brushing over the glass case as he grips something hidden from sight. He's staring at the necklace. The broken, silver heart necklace. The moment only lasts a few seconds before he abruptly stands, and leaves. I watch his car sputter away, no longer restraining my stare. I could have sworn he said something before his departure, just as I had caught sight of light catching silver between his finger tips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him, Nepeta. _Forgive me_."


End file.
